millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lucille/@comment-212.67.156.142-20161018231019/@comment-27033343-20161019151817
When it comes to magic damage, yeah, the difference in DPS has a linear correlation between attack and attack speed, regardless of the relevant defensive stat, MR since it is a percentile reduction. At 0.95 attacks per second for Charlotte for 1,011 damage per attack, and 0.64 attacks per second for Lucille's skill... during skill, Charlotte has 960.45 magical DPS in comparison to Lucille's 900.864 DPS. And then we get to the kicker... Skill usage converts the damage to magic, and imparts an attack multiplier to Charlotte... but it doesn't reduce the damage penalty for attacking at range... which is a 30% damage reduction... putting her ranged DPS down to 672.315. During Skill while at range to the target... Lucille kicks Charlotte's ass, even after factoring Pursuit's effect. Due to the frailty of Charlotte and Magical Fencers in general, you generally want to keep her away from blocking anything that is any stronger than an X-Tier mid-boss. It's a different situation when it comes to physical damage (Basically non-skill damage) due to Defense being a flat reduction to damage dealt... meaning that two attacks of differing values get reduced by the same flat amount (Until the 10% minimum is reached). Meaning a harder hit gets reduced by a smaller percentage than a lighter attack would against the same defense value. This is part of what makes the interaction between VH's, Archers and Pirates so dynamic. The difference in physical DPS between a unit that has higher DPS with lower attack values and a unit with lower DPS but higher attack values can be easily overcome by the ability of the higher attack value to put out a larger percentage of its damage over the top of the Defense Value of the target. This interaction between attack and defense has played a large part in the ancient discussions regarding "Which Plat Archer is better". Now am I saying that Lucille is objectively better than Charlotte? Certainly not. The fact remains that Charlotte retains her ranged attack capabilities outside of skill... she can retain a ranged presence on the map and allow you to retain her skill for bursting down a boss or other high risk target when you need the magic damage, whereas Lucille would have to pop her skill to help with increasing map coverage when dealing with an incoming wave of units... but while Charlotte is the better when it comes to sustained coverage, Lucille excels at providing assistance in the face of the risk of damage (Due to high HP pool, and Defense in the case of Physical AoE). In the dueling role, Charlotte can't really handle anything bigger than an X Tier Mid-Boss (Black/Gold wolves, Non-Black Onis), while Lucille can be trusted with dueling any of the Non-Mithril Golems, and with Savior, is maybe an AW Def/HP boost or two from tanking Incomplete Mithril... with her S.AW putting her over the threshold for the Incomplete. This is where her strength lies... and where the justification for her high costs ends up resting.